The Genius Wikia
Geniusgame (1).jpg|The Genius: Rules of the Game|link=The Genius: Rules of the Game|linktext=Discover the first season of The Genius. RuleBreaker.png|The Genius: Rule Breake|link=The Genius: Rule Breaker|linktext=Explore the second season of The Genius. BlackGarnet.png|The Genius: Black Garnet|link=The Genius: Black Garnet|linktext=Immerse yourself into the third season of The Genius. Geniusgrandfinal.jpg|The Genius: Grand Final|link=The Genius: Grand Final|linktext=The all-star season has come to a conclusion! Welcome to the Genius Wiki! What Is The Genius? The Genius is a South Korean reality TV show broadcasting on cable channel tvN and was developed by A9 Media. Due to the success of The Genius, four seasons have been produced, each consisting of 12 episodes and 13 contestants. One player will be eliminated each episode, and the last person left standing will be named the champion of the season. How Does The Genius Work? The Genius brings together 13 contestants from various sectors to compete for the top spot in rounds involving various games. Every episode, a contestant is eliminated following a main match and a death match. The Main Match is a game where all the players will have to play in order to win, and the Death Match is only played by the elimination candidates. The winner(s) of the main match will gain a token of life as assurance to proceed to the next round, and in some cases, receives an additional token of life to give to another player. In some cases, winning player(s) also receive prizes for being the top for the game. The worst performer in the main match (or by specific criteria) is automatically sent to the death match, and is allowed to choose their opponent. However, they cannot choose a person with a token of life. Beside the token of life, the winner of the main match will also gain a quantity of red garnets. Each garnet is worth 1,000,000 won (approximately US$1,000). In the final episode, only the champion's total garnets are exchanged for real money. Garnets are transferable and may be gained within the game. However, all forms of theft and violence are disallowed. Because the show requires sharp thinking to win, every game is expected to be riddled with thrill and shock and is filled with loopholes for the players to exploit. Each contestant must figure out both the rules of the game and its secrets, and how they can win as quickly as possible. Players may join forces with others, betray them or simply eliminate their competitors, to either create either a "beautiful defeat" or an "ugly victory". Contestants are encouraged to use every means to survive. The 13 contestants continue to get to the end of the game in order to grab the great prize money, and in the process, build their own characters. How Can I Start Watching The Genius? Read my blog to find out how to start watching The Genius: http://the-genius-show.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zypker124/How_Can_I_Watch_The_Genius%3F. How Can I Contribute To The Wiki? Read my blog to ind out how YOU can contribute to The Genius wiki: http://the-genius-show.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zypker124/Contributing_to_the_Wiki. Season Pages # The Genius: Rules of the Game # The Genius: Rule Breaker # The Genius: Black Garnet # The Genius: Grand Final Latest Activity Category:Browse